Survival of the Forest of Doom
by subzero360
Summary: Gumball and everyone are going back to the Forest of Doom but not for a picnic but to see who can survive IN the forest.  no water,no food, no nurse, but just a map, a carving knife and a partner.
1. Chapter 1 : The field trip

The amazing world of Gumball

survival of the forest of doom

**i seen a lot of survival shows so heres a fic about one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : the filed trip<p>

Everyone in Elmore high were in the bus for a feild trip. Gumball was setting on the bus waiting for his amigo Darwin to come. Everyone was chatting and ecsided about were there going.

Darwin was coming in and Gumball saw and waved to him. Ecspicting him to sit down with him but then Darwin came up to Gumball and siegd. sorry dude but i want to set with new pal Tobias

so... see ya. then Darwin walk to Tobias seat. Gumball did't care about Darwin anymore right after what he did. Screw him then said Gumball looking out the window. Then Penny enterd the bus looking for a seat.

All of them were taken acsept Gumball's so she walk to his seat and sat down next to him. Gumball notice someone sitting next to kim so he turned around and gasp nervous. Uh... h-hey p-penny how are you?

Penny looked at him and smiled. Im doing fine i wonder were we going ? I... dont know said Gumball not looking nervous anymore. the as they chatt miss simian came in and smiled creeply. All right everyone quiet down!

Now your all proboly wondering were we are going! well were going back to the forest of doom! HA HA HA. Then Penny got up and said. are we having another picnic? Then miss simian giggled and said. Does this answer

your question FITZGERALD! as she launge a carving knife at her then Gumball saw and pushed her and stabed him in the sholder. ow!... said Gumball in pain. Well i guess Waterson answered it for her. NO! we are not having

a picnic we are going for a challenge but i will explain later! Now shut up! and lets go said miss simian driving the bus Penny looked at Gumball and felt bad for him are you o.k. you seem hurt. Gumball finaly calmed down

and grabed Penny's arm. Dont worry Penny im o.k. but im glad your fine. then Penny smiled and looked away she did't want him to see her blush. Then Tobias looked at Gumball in jelasey. Who does he think he is! just

talking to her and making her BLUSH! i bet i can make her blush to. but she dosent like you said Darwin she obiously loves Gumball ecspicaly of what he just did to defend her from getting killed by that knife.

Tobias got even more jelase.

Now you see tobias has a crush on Penny but hates Gumball for always hanging out with he wold do anything to win her heart even if he has to do it the easy way or the hard way.

it was hours when the they were almost there then Gumball notice that the bus was going off road a little then he notice that miss simisan was gone! and no one was driving the BUS! where the hell is miss simian and...

oh my God were ganna crash! then he alerted everyone but as soon as they cold evacuate the bus fell of road and fliped over rolling down the hill! GUMBALL! Penny cried as she and everyone were getting enjered. then Gumball

Ran to Penny but got k.o. by the starring wheel hitting him in the face. then the bus fliped over one more time and CRASH! on the forest on a huge tree. as the bus looked dammage and terrobly broken. Miss simian

came down by a hollechopter and shouted. Any survivors! then Penny got up from the bus seriously engered but luckely survived. so did Tobias,Carrie,Tina,teri,Darwin,carmen,ocho, masami,banana Joe,and Bobert,

but Alan,Juke,William, leslie, jammie, clayton, Anton, idaho and Gumball did't come out of the damaged bus. Well i guess there are now 11 survivors HA HA HA to bad about the bus crashing with out nobody driving it.

said miss simian looking at the crashed bus. NO! NOT GUMBALL!... cried Penny running to the crashed bus looking for his bodey she found a few bodeys that were dead. but not Gumball's No... NO... NO NO NO NO NO!

"Gumball were are you"! said Penny crying a lot still digging for his bodey. Then Teri came up to her and put her hand in her sholder. Penny... hes gone im sorry about your loss Penny. as she hugged her. Penny finaly faced

the truth and cried on teri's sholder then teri said easy Penny you know what water can do to me. Penny wiped her tears and apologize to teri. sniff... sorry... sniff. oh... my head... then Penny reconize that voice and ran to

the bus and dig the area were the driver's seat was and found him alive under it. Penny grabed his hand and pulled it up and he came out with serious blood and enjeries. Gumball felt realy in pain but still good enough

to survive. " GUMBALL" Penny cried hugging him and crying. i-i thought you were gone forever thank God your alright. then Gumball blushed and said dont worry Penny i will never leave you... just remember that. as he huged

her back. sniff... o.k. Well i guess watterson survived after all that makes 12 survivors. well then report to the entrance of the Forest of Doom. and i will explain whats going on. as she left on the halechopter.

well everyone lets get going to were ever the hell is going on. as Gumball walked with Penny. they giggled joyfully as everyone followd along. Dawmit! i thought he got killed but i guess not! now how am i going to get

Penny hmm... mabe we are just going have to do it the hard way then... HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha... said Tobias plotting a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was crazy lets just see if they can survive in the forest of Doom. chapter 2 will update tommarow mabe. peace<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : The Forest Of Doom

Survival of the Forest of Doom

**whats up everyone sorry about the wait i had to go to my aunt's house for the weekend but here it is.**

**WARNING : some language will occure.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Inside the forest of doom!<p>

Ohhh... God my head hurts so bad and im bleeding alot in my leg... Dont worry Penny just be happy that we survived that crazy crash. said Gumball ripping his sleeve and rapping it around

Penny's leg. Is that Better? yeah much better i guess said Penny. Soon everyone made it to the entrance and waited for some directions from miss Simian. She finaly made it there and explained

what was going on. Alright everyone your all confused of what just happened, and proboly wondering what's going on right? well this is the survival of the Forest of Doom! HA HA HA said miss Simian

explaining what was happening. now when all of you were destracted i snuck out of the bus and left it driving. then when it crashed i had to see who survived and who died. it was the first test of

the survival and 12 of you survived. BUT! now the survival begins! said miss Simian saying the rules. now everyone will stay here for a week with no food,water,or a nurse to help you with your enjuries.

just a map,carving knife, and a partner. everyone understand! yes miss simian! said the wole class. Ok here are the teams. Bobert and Ocho, Teri and Carmen, Carrie and Massami, Tina and banana Joe,

Tobias and Darwin, and Gumball and Penny. Now before we began everyone must stay inside the Forest, who ever tries to escape will be killed by the wild wolf's I released. So stay inside the forest at all time.

now get your bag's and and GO! HA HA HA said miss Simian leaving to her trailer full of food,water and warmth. that bitch said Gumball grabing the bag and entering the Forest of Doom with Penny

so did everyone else.

O.k. Penny were shold we go. said Gumball looking at the map. i dont know? just not out of the Forest. said Penny laughing she was just happy to see him alive.

Well lets just walk around and talk. said Gumball wait a minute... said Penny that tree behind you looked at you in a hungery way! Gumball i think you shold move. o...k. then

but when he took a step the tree grabed him and swaload him. Oh my Gosh Gumball! said penny. alright you stupid tree spit him out! said Penny commanding him.

The tree looked at her and rolled its eyes. Are you ignoring me? the tree looked at her and nodded. aw come on! you have to spit him out

the tree looked at her and laughed. HA HA HA . Then you left me with no choice she grabed the carving knife and stabed it in the eye. The tree yelled and spit it Gumball out.

penny took the knife out of its eye i hope you learn a lesson of eating peaple now good bye. said Penny running to Gumball. he was full of tree seliva and covered in druel.

ewww... said Penny cleaning him up. That was insane and never remind me about it again. said Gumball getting up and walked. well dont worry Gumball there's only 6 more days so hang on.

said Penny smileing at Gumball. Again she was just happy that he was alive. Its getting Dark we shold find a place to sleep... said Penny yawning. How about that cave said Gumball as he carried her

inside it and lie her down. i cant beleave how crazy day 1 was Penny, i mean our bus crashed, and i almost got eaten by a tree... ha ha ha they both laughed. But now lets just rest and get ready for

day 2 who knows what might happen? said Penny. i dont know but dont worry about it lets just sleep now... said Gumball closing his eyes. Penny slept next to him and felt realy cold so she only had one

thing to do just cuddle his warm and cozy fur to spread body heat. Penny felt realy good, not only the warmth but cuddleing the boy she loves. Gumball all of a sudden feels Penny cuddleing him and

purs.

Look at them just sleeping at bears cave oh thats just stupid! said Tobias angery well Gumball get ready for tommarow HA HA HA HA HA HA HA said Tobias becomeing Insane.

Darwin was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>well thats it but chapter 3 will come soon heres a hint on it : tobias will try to do a crazy thing just to get rid of Gumball! peace out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : The insane plan

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews,sorry for taking long but here is chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : Curssing and violence will akure<strong>

It was 5:00 in the morning and of course the forest of doom is still not sunny Gumball wook up and felt someone snoring next to him.

Yawn... "looks like Penny is still sleeping"... I got to go outside and gets some air. Gumball left the cave and and stood outside of it. I wonder if we cold actually survive this place I done it before

but for like sevural hours. i just hope me and Penny turn out okay. That reminds me i better go wake her up so we can continue walking. Gumball goes inside the cave and wakes up Penny.

"Penny, penny! wake up" Penny wakes up and looks at Gumball. "What... what time is it?" said penny, its about 5:00 AM said Gumball getting ready to leave. Yawn... "why so early"?said Penny,

because its the perfect time to walk around and just... well you know?... talk he he he... said Gumball blushing. Oh... well okay then said Penny smiling.

**Meanwile...**

Darwin wook up and saw Tobias making a model of Gumball by wood. Why wold Tobias be making a model of Gumball? said Darwin. Darwin walks to Tobias and notices he is really angry and looks insane.

uhh... Dude how long were you making this? said Darwin. HA HA HA! dude i was up all night making this! HE HE HE and now its finish! HA HA HA... **[laughing inane]**

Dude?... are you okay?... said Darwin, Yes! i am HA HA HA and now to test it! HE HE HE HA HA HA! Tobias grabed the carving knife Darwin was curious of what Tobias was going to do.

DIE! Gumball! HA HA HA Tobias threw the knife and hit it the decoy right in the heart. Darwin was sudenly shocked of what Tobias just did. "Dude! are you crazy?" why do you want to kill Gumball?.

Tobias turned around smiling insane and twitching and said, "Darwin! Gumball must be killed!" HA HA HA. He took my Penny! HE HE HE"... said Tobias grabing the decoy and stabing it lots of times.

"HA HA HA HE HE HE HO HO HO OOHH"... **[ Tobias clearly lost it!]**

Darwin was realy freaked out and scared of the behavior Tobias had. "D-dude... you need mental help your a total psychopath!" said Darwin running.

Tobias grabed Darwin and explained his crazy plan. "Darwin dont you see if i kill Gumball Penny will be mine... FOREVER!" HA HA HA. "And whats so good about that! said Darwin freaked out".

because Darwin... Gumball loves Penny and its obvious that Penny loves him back! like last night i saw them coddling eachother for body warmth!. Okay... then that means your insane and a stalker. said Darwin awkward.

"Thats not the point!" HA HA HA... the point is that were ganna go to the cave kidnap Gumball strangle him to death and throw him off a cleff! HA HA HA HE HE HE HO HO HO OOH...

well we are a team... and Gumball is not my friend anymore and he dossent hangout with me that much he hangs out with Penny more then me! but... he is like a bro to me No! Tobias i cant let you said Darwin. HA HA HA then its eather you or him you bitch! said Tobias.

Tobias grabed Darwin and cut his arm. OUCH! cryed Darwin. Litsen you peace of shit! i will murder you if you dont help me! HA HA HA HE HE HE HO HO HO OOH... said Tobias torchering him. Never! said Darwin

Darwin kicked Tobias in the face and try to run but Tobias threw a knife at his leg stabing right through it. AAAHHH!... Darwin fell to the ground and bleeded badly from his left leg and right arm Darwin started to cry.

"P-please! leave me alone you fuckain crazy bitch!" said Darwin crying. Shut the fuck! up ill leave you alone if you help me Kill him! said Tobias stabing Darwins other leg. "Okay! okay! ill help you just please stop!

my legs hurt so bad!" HA HA HA then its settle we will kill Gumball at the 7th day. We only have five more days left! said Tobias.

But for now lets send some bounty hunters after him and Penny just to stall time said Tobias. who? said Darwin, everyone... in the forest of doom said Tobias. You mean the teams? but how will they agree said Darwin.

you'll see Darwin you'll see... I-i dont like this one bit but i-i dont want to die. said Darwin HM HM HM... dont worry Darwin me and you are pals now you dont need him anymore said Tobias.

Besides he will always hang with MY! penny and not you. said Tobias looking at Darwin. Remember Darwin its eather i kill him or You...

Gumball wait for me said Penny running to him. ohh sorry Penny said Gumball its okay said Penny hugging him. uhh... so anywaise Penny i need to tell you something... said Gumball what is it? said Penny.

I-i uhh... l-lov... Gumball was cut off when someone or something was coming out of the bushes. Penny stay behind me said Gumball grabing his Knife. Then someone came out and looked strait at them.

ohhh its just you said Gumball and Penny.

* * *

><p><strong>hmm wonder who that is? find out in chapter 4 peace.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : The attack

**sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 4**

**WARNING : language**

* * *

><p>Gumball and Penny looked at the bush and saw Darwin coming out of the bush. He looked kind of worried and scared though.<p>

Darwin "Oh hey Darwin," said Gumball upset ,"Where's your buddy Tobias?" Darwin shivered in chills. "Uh h-hes walking around the forest?" said Darwin.

"Okay so how are you doing," said Gumball , "Uh... I'm-I'm doing-doing f-fine! said Darwin really scared like. "Uh are you okay?" asked Penny, "Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?,"replied Darwin

"Oh nothing its just you seem different today and really scared." said Penny. "Uh uh uh... I'm not scared I'm just uh... HEY! Gumball I never knew how tall you were! said Darwin.

"Um... really?" asked Gumball. "Are you trying to change the subject Darwin?" Penny asked. Darwin stayed silent

"Uh hello? Darwin... Darwin! earth to Darwin Oh my God! your arm and legs," said Penny. "What happen to your legs?" said Gumball.

Darwin remembered when Tobias tortured him to turn on his step-bro. "Uh... I tripped,"Darwin replied

"Really? I don't think you could get that much blood in your arm and legs just by tripping?," said Penny.

Darwin couldn't take it any more and lost it. "AAAHHH! You two ask to many questions! I can't take it anymore! what is this 20 questions?," yelled Darwin running to Gumball.

Darwin tackled Gumball and started fish slapping him across the face. "Take That! and that you son of a bitch!"Darwin yelled. "Darwin! get the hell off of me! Gumball yelled Ouch! ouch! ouch!."

"Darwin get off of him!," Penny yelled trying to grab him. "You stay out of this bitch!" Darwin kicked Penny in the face.

"PENNY!" Gumball yelled "Get the fuck off of me!" Gumball punched Darwin in the face and Darwin ran back to the bush. "Have you clearly lost your mind! yelled Gumball angry.

What did me and Penny do to you! Gumball yelled looking at his so called step bro. " I-I'm so sorry" said Darwin crying "Its not my fault he made me do it!...

"Wait what do you mean he? who's he?" asked Gumball. Darwin did not answer and ran back deep inside the forest of doom.

Gumball was really freaked of what just happened and wondering who is the person who made Darwin do that? Gumball rushed to Penny and picked her up. "Come on Penny lets get out of here and walk around and forget what just happened," said Gumball. Penny got up and smiled "Okay. Gumball but... my face hurts," said Penny giggling.

"Well don't worry Penny at least you didn't get eat by a tree," Gumball said laughing. o. Penny laughed remembering that day.

Then they continued to walk and chat.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that its short I just needed to make tis quick chapter, so I cold make the next chapter more longer and violent.<strong>


End file.
